Warning!
by Nona Butut
Summary: Ino, jagalah keperawananmu jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan orang lain/ tugas polisi apa?/melindungi/kalau begitu aku akan melindungi keperawananmu dengan penyegelan/ bagaimana kisah Ino menghadapi otak busuk Ibiki?/ warn:inside/for #16FicsInoChallenge #6


"Ino, jaga keperawanmu yah! Jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan orang lain,"

"Baik, Bu,"

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Chara : Ino Y x Ibiki M  
Warning : Au, Ooc, typo(s), etc.

For 16 Fics Ino Challenge

.

.

.

Siang itu Ino tengah berjalan sendirian. Rambut pirang pucatnya diikat ponitail hingga menyisakan poni panjang ke samping menutupi sebelah matanya.

Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati dan sesekali menengok ke belakang seolah tengah memastikan sesuatu.

Yoshino Nara yang kebetulan tengah duduk di depan teras rumahnya menatap bingung dengan tingkah aneh anak sahabatnya itu.

"Ino," panggilnya. Gadis itu menoleh lalu ia melambaikan tangannya meminta Ino untuk ke tempatnya. Putri tunggal Yamanaka ini mendekat malu-malu.

"Ino, mau kemana?" tanya Yoshino kepada sahabat sekelas anaknya ini.

"Um Ino mau ke pasar, Baa-san," jawab Ino tersenyum tipis.

Yoshino membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong Baa-san perhatikan, Ino selalu menoleh ke belakang setiap melangkah. Ada apa?" tanya Yoshino yang sangat penasaran dengan tingkah ajaib Ino.

"Ino tengah menjaga keperawan Ino, takut jatuh," Ino nyengir lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Kaa-san. Kaa-san bilang aku harus menjaga keperawananku supaya tidak jatuh ke tangan orang lain, Baa-san,".

Yoshino menepuk jidatnya mendengar ucapan polos Ino. Gadis ini memang tubuhnya seperti gadis 17 tahun normal lainnya. Namun perkembangan otaknya tidak sesuai. Bukan berarti Ino bodoh, hanya terlalu polos.

Yoshino menghela nafas lalu menatap Ino dengan lembut. "Ino, keperawanan bukanlah seperti barang yang mudah terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Tetapi perlu melakukan kontak benturan untuk menjatuhkannya," ucap Yoshino membelai lembut surai pirang Ino.

"Kontak benturan?" Ino menatap bingung ke arah ibu sahabatnya ini.

Yoshino Nara menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya Hikari Yamanaka aka ibu Ino yang menjelaskan ini. Tetapi nampaknya sahabatnya itu lupa akan itu.

"Begini Ino, kalau kita melakukan kontak fisik dengan seorang lelaki maka keperawanan akan jatuh. Mungkin kontak fisik itu awalnya hanya pegangan tangan, tetapi mungkin akan lebih dari itu nantinya," Yoshino menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ia memang sudah menganggap Ino seperti anaknya sendiri, jadi ia ingin menasehati Ino hal-hal baik agar anaknya yang polos ini tidak terjerumus pergaulan bebas.

Ino menatap bingung, dasar otak Ino yang susah mencerna ucapan Yoshino yang begitu ribet menurutnya, maka ia terdiam dan memeras otaknya untuk mencernanya. Dilihatnya wanita paruh baya yang tetap terlihat cantik itu tengah tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin membuat wanita ini kecewa untuk itu ia tersenyum tipis. "Ha'i, Ino mengerti," dustanya.

"Bagus," Yoshino melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu, Ino pamit dulu, Baa-san,".

"Ya, silahkan Ino. Hati-hati di jalan,".

"Ha'i, arigatou Baa-san, kalau begitu Ino pamit, Baa-san. Jaa ne," Ino melambaikan tangan yang dibalas lambaian Yoshino. Ino mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak mau membuat ibunya menunggu. Siang ini rencananya ia dan ibunya ingin membuat kue untuk ayahnya.

Ia berjalan sambil terus memikirkan ucapan bibi Yoshino. Hingga tidak terasa ia telah sampai di pos polisi dekat pasar. Ia berdiri di tepi jalan, menengok ke kanan kiri guna untuk menyebrang jalan.

 **Greb**

Ino tersentak merasakan tangannya disentuh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan menemukan pria botak berseragam polisi itu. Ia menghela nafas lega. Ia pikir siapa.

 **"Mungkin kontak fisik itu awalnya hanya pegangan tangan, tapi nantinya mungkin akan lebih dari itu,"**

Tiba-tiba ucapan Yoshino berdengung di telinga Ino, sontak ia melepaskan tangan yang digenggam pak polisi itu dengan kasar hingga membuat pria itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria yang bername tag Ibiki Morino itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Ino menggeleng sejenak dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa bersalah, ia tahu sikapnya tadi tidaklah sopan. "Hanya saja kata baa-san kalau kita melakukan kontak fisik maka keperawanan kita akan jatuh," jelas Ino untuk mengantisipasi salah paham.

Ibiki menaikan sebelah alisnya mencerna ucapan gadis di depannya, tak berlangsung lama serigaian itu terlukis di bibirnya. Sepertinya ia memiliki ide busuk untuk mengerjai gadis polos ini.

"Tapi saya kan polisi, tugas polisi apa coba?" tanya Ibiki pura-pura sok bijak.

"Melindungi," jawab Ino dengan polosnya.

"Tepat sekali, maka dari itu saya juga akan melindungi keperawananmu," serigaian licik itu semakin melebar.

"Um?" Ino menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya dan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ino.

Ibiki menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Aman, tidak ada yang melihat, secepat kilat ia menarik Ino ke pos polisi yang memang saat itu kosong karena yang lainya tengah istirahat.

"Saya akan melakukan penyegelan kepada keperawananmu, agar kamu tidak khawatir," Ibiki mulai melancarkan dustanya.

"Penyegelan?" tanya Ino yang masih belum mengerti.

"Benar," jawab Ibiki cepat. Ia kemudian mendekat ke arah Ino ditangkupnya wajah Ino dan kemudian mencium bibir tipis milik gadis lugu itu. Dilumatnya dengan lembut, lidahnya bermain memaksa Ino untuk membuka mulutnya.

Ino yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya itu, segera mendorong tubuh pria yang tengah asyik melumat bibirnya. "A-apa yang anda lakukan?" dengan wajah semerah tomat Ino mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Itu bagian dari penyegelan, nona," dengan wajah yang meyakinkan Ibiki berbicara. Ino terdiam dan mengangguk mengerti membuat Ibiki tertawa evil di dalam hati. Kali ini ia mulai mendekati Ino kembali dan Ino sepertinya sudah tidak terkejut saat Ibiki mulai menciumnya kembali, melumat dan menghisap bibir tipisnya. Lidah Ibiki melesak masuk ke rongga mulut milik Ino, mengabsen deretan gigi Ino dan mencoba membuat Ino bermain lidah dengannya. Lidahnya begitu lihai, menyedot lidah Ino hingga membuat gadis itu mengejang melengkungkan tubuhnya.

Tangan Ibiki mulai nakal dengan meremas bukit kembar gadis itu. Dan selanjutnya Ibiki mulai melucuti kain yang menempel di tubuh Ino, lalu ia mulai melancarkan aksi bejatnya itu. Menikmati setiap kenikmatan yang ditawarkan gadis ini. Hingga keduanya saling mendesah nikmat.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan menenteng belanjaan yang ia beli di pasar, senyum merekah di bibirnya, sesekali terdengar senandung lirih.

Seperti de javu, Yoshino melihat Ino melintas di depan rumahnya. Jika tadi saat berangkat gadis itu terlihat khawatir dan gelisah, saat ini yang ia lihat gadis itu sangat bahagia terbukti dari senyum lepas yang dikembangkannya. Lagi-lagi Yoshino mengernyit dengan tingkah ajaib Ino. Ia sedikit penasaran apa yang menyebabkan Ino sebahagia itu. Untuk itu "Ino!" ia memanggilnya.

Ino menoleh dan mendapati bibi Yoshino melambai ke arahnya menyuruh ia mendekat. Dengan senang hati ia mendekat. "Iya, Baa-san," ucap Ino.

"Wah, sepertinya kau bahagia sekali. Ada apa hm? Apa kau baru saja bertemu laki-laki tampan?" goda Yoshino hingga membuat Ino memerah.

"Bu-bukan itu, Baa-san," tampik Ino dengan cepat.

"Lalu?" Yoshino kali ini benar-benar penasaran.

"Sekarang Ino tidak perlu khawatir lagi keperawanan Ino akan jatuh, soalnya sudah disegel," jawab Ino dengan riang.

"Disegel?" kali ini Yoshino mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ino.

"Hu'um, tadi Ino bertemu pak polisi, ia ingin melindungi keperawanan Ino. Katanya dengan cara disegel, Baa-san. Prosesnya awalnya sih sakit, Baa-san tapi lama kelamaan enak, Baa-san, bikin merem melek bahkan Ino sampai minta lagi," jelas Ino dengan bangga, seolah apa yang ia alam patut untuk dibanggakan, tak lupa senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Sedangkan Yoshino, jangan ditanya lagi keadaannya. Ia tengah menatap horror ke arah Ino. Ia sangat tahu istilah merem melek dalam tanda kutip. Oh tidak! Gadis polosku! Sekilat urat-urat kemarahan muncul di dahinya. Wajahnya merah padam.

"INO!"

"Iya, Baa-san,"

"KAU TELAH MEMBERIKAN KEPERAWANANMU, BODOH! INO NO BAKAAA!"

.

.

Finish

.  
.

Nyahaha Finish dengan gaje'nya pacman emoticon Yosh, hayo yang masih polos, jangan sampai terpengaruh bujukan sesat yah. Jagalah diri anda baik-baik, kalau bukan anda, siapa lagi? Yossh, terima kasih yang sudah berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Akhir kata, salam damai dari Chimi *o*)/


End file.
